Datacommons
The Soviet Datacommons is a semi-regular Federation wide census conducted within the Soviet Federation. Borne out of the Soviet Economic Advice Act, the purpose of the datacommons was orignally to monitor the progression, health and growth of Soviet economies. Since it's introduction in 3522, the Soviet datacommons has gradually been expanded to encompass greater indicies such as GDP, military spending and trading deficits. The datacommons is conducted once every 20 years. Datacommons '3522' The rankings were given out and the data was collected by Andrew, the Minister of Government Affairs according to the standards set forth in the Economic Advice Act Soviet Chapter Federations '3542' This data was recorded by Finance Minister Andrew and is set to the standards prescribed by the Economic Advice Act Soviet Chapter Federations '3560' The 3560 Soviet datacommons was recorded by the Governmental Affairs Minister Philip of White Highlands, and held a variety of additional indicators and indexes. The economic figures displayed are set forth by the standards illustrated in the Economic Advice Act and were collated during a period of 2 - 3 months. '3580' The 3580 Soviet Datacommons was conducted by the interiaaor minister, Philip of White Highlands. And included similar variables to the last datacommons, conducted in 3560.The economic tiers, and rating are in accordance with the Soviet Economic Advice Act and were collated of a period of approximately 2 - 3 game months. Over the 20 year period from 3560 ~ 3580 numerous events, including potential military action with the Supreme Federation and a activity purge of the Federation.Despite this the Soviet Federation has registered a growth in population. A significant majority of states have developed economies with high GDP levels, largerly through the UniSov Common market, despite a increase in military spending, most states have also seen healthier budgeting surpluses at the cost of GDP levels per annum overall. '3600' Main article:3600 Soviet Datacommons The 3600 Soviet Datacommons was conducted by the Minister of the Interior, Philip of White Highlands. The 3600 datacommons includes are a variety of similar numerables from the previous datacommons conducted in 3580. A major difference in comparison to the previous datacommons however is the detail of information in relation to the full page. Over the 20 year period between 3580 ~ 3600, there was little action in comparison to the previous 20 years. Apart from military action within the Republic of Romanam. A significant majority of the states within the Soviet Federation have highly developed economies, with a proactive and large military force. Nearly all states have involvement in a common market, the two largest common markets within the Soviet Federation membership are: UniSov and the Mandarran Highlandic Market. '3640' Main article:3640 Soviet Datacommons The 3640 Soviet Datacommons was conducted by the current Minister of the Interior. Philip of White Highlands. The 3640 datacommons includes a variety of similar indexes to the previous datacommons conducted in 3600. Similar to the previous datacommons, information is displayed for each individual country and speculation is given as to the evolution of the country in the past 40 years. Over the 40 year period between 3600 ~ 3640, significant changes in the economic system and mechanics have meant a substantial change or even reversal in fortunes for most federal members. Changes to the war mechanics have also meant a significant geopolitical shift throughout Kebir Blue, with many players stockpiling assets and desizing their militaries. Category:Soviet Federation